


For the good of the Galaxy

by That_Guy_From_The_Netherlands



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Wars, Gen, Gray Jedi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Guy_From_The_Netherlands/pseuds/That_Guy_From_The_Netherlands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'll be posting more chapters regulary. If you liked it (or not) feedback is appreciated!</p><p>This is my first fanfic. Please don't go too hard on me ;)</p>
    </blockquote>





	For the good of the Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting more chapters regulary. If you liked it (or not) feedback is appreciated!
> 
> This is my first fanfic. Please don't go too hard on me ;)

Aedan was lying on his bed, exhausted from his 'trip' to Mandaloria. He liked to just lay on the bed and let the Force flow through him. It had a soothing effect on his strained muscles. Indeed, Mandaloria had been his most intensive trip thus far. When he got back to Coruscant, after a seemingly neverending travel -even with his state-of-the-art self-modified Porax-38 starfighter - he immediately took of his clothes, took a shower and went to bed. His mind was more engulfed with the Force with the minute. He felt like he was about to fall asleep. Suddently, The Force showed him a glimpse of a human coming nearer into the appartment in the busiest part of Coruscant.  _Just one of the other inhabitants of the appartment_ , he thought. He was about to turn around and try to sleep again, when something dawned on him.  _None of the inhabitants of this place has got such a strong connection to the Force_. He sent out tendrils of pure Force to investigate the intruder. His power could not access his spirit. Aedan was dumbfounded. Only very strong users of the Force would be able to block that mental attack. Aedan was very skilled in Telepathy, to the point of even invoking Force Illusions. Granted, his illusions did not last very long and if you looked good you would see through them, but it was a start. He had never met anyone, exept for a jedi master, who was able to block him mentally. 

Meanwhile, the light in the Force came closer to his appartment. The radiation of the person, whoever it was, was now clearly sensible. Aedan of the ancient house Elegin deliberated what to do. If he would fight, there was a chance - rather large -  of him being beaten by this powerful stranger. If he would surrender, he would not know what would happen to him. The only viable solution seemed to flee - but where? His appartment had one window, reinforced. He could probably break through it, given enough time.The only problem: there was not much time left. The Master - What could he else be - had reached his block of appartments. He felt him, standing before the door. Suddently, there was a hissing noise, a flash of deep purple, and the door fell on the ground, totally molten out of its hinges. In the doorway stood someone he had not expected to see after he snuck out of the jedi temple at night, two years ago. In the doorway stood jedi master Mace Windu.

* * *

Mace Windu had been given the mission to locate the loose apprentice and bring him to the jedi temple, where he left when the boy was fourteen years old. It was to be expected. The boy did want to do good, but he did not like 'all the rules' the jedi that they are imposed by themselves. For a while, the apprentice went off the radar. There had been some spottings, but it seemed like he disappeared when the jedi arrived.

He finally was spotted on Mandaloria, where Mace had his own mission at that moment. Once Mace spotted him, he quickly fled in a starfighter. Not before Windu sticked a transmitter on it, however. The fighter was tracked to a landing platform next to an apartment building. After his living place was found, it was easy to find in which room he resided. The boy had always transmitted a strong signal into the aura of the Force. Now Mace was heading towards that room. He had been ordered by the council to bring the boy alive, but if he resisted, Windu would put up a good fight.

Once he arrived at the room, he cut the door open with his lightsaber. He saw the boy sitting on his bed, holding a deactivated lightsaber. "Welcome, Master Windu. I'm afraid I don't have enough chairs for two, but I guess we could talk standing. Or would you prefer sitting on the bed?"

"I haven't come here to talk. I have come here bring you to the temple to submit you to an examination."

"Have I committed a crime?"

"We will find out. Now come, or I will take you."

"I fear I must disappoint you again. You see, I just arrived, and I don't have any plans to go anywhere anytime soon."

"I told you to come. I will give you one last chance."

"I think... not. Sorry." The boy drew his lightsaber and activated it. So did Mace.

"I did not start fighting. Remember that."

"Really? And what is that?" He said, pointing at the molten door.

"That doesn't count. Now come."

By way of response, the boy readied his saber. "Alright. Here I come."


End file.
